bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Line of Sight
thumb|250px|Monkey Buccaneer with Line of Sight, one of the most basic examples of a tower affected by Line of Sight Line of Sight is a game mechanic introduced in Bloons TD 6. As its name implies, Line of Sight applies to most towers when interacting with their placement near obstacles, causing parts of their range to be obstructed and unable to be utilized at all. The effect is represented within the range of a tower with red in place of the dark gray that range is typically represented as. There are also instances where the affected tower has restricted lines of sight without any portion of its range being actively obstructed. This occurs when considering towers that utilize infinite range aside their actual range, such as the Sniper Monkey's small range around itself versus its actual range that covers the whole of the map, which itself can be blocked by objects. A similar occurance is present with the Advanced Intel upgrade for the Monkey Sub, gaining the representation of blocked lines of vision with or without a tower present in that blindspot. Objects Objects are the group of structures and items present in BTD6 that serve to interfere with the Lines of Sight for towers placed in the game. They tend to be placed either on the outskirts of the map or near the center, as to minimize and maximize their presence as line of sight blockers. Another irritating aspect is that contact with any of these objects will cause projectiles to be used up, even if they had a high pierce that was still to be used on the bloons. Most maps have at least some form of objects, with more prominent obstacles being a special sub-category of Removable Objects. Permanent thumb|Captain Churchill with Line of Sight obstructions. Hedges cannot be removed on this map. Permanent Objects serve as the general sight line blocker for most maps, with the likes of Logs, Tree Stump, or Hedge using them to limit the potential of towers as well as making the tracks more challenging to justify their longer track lengths. Hence, most of the permanent objects that majorly obstruct the track are found in Beginner difficulty, though there are examples outside this difficulty. Removable Removable Objects are found in Intermediate, Advanced, and Expert difficulty maps, functioning near-identical to normal objects except for one aspect: they can be payed for so that the area they inhabit can be transformed, often in the favor of the player. Most of these objects serve to only block off portions of the map to place towers upon, as well as most of the time obscure the sight lines of towers. One lone exception to this rule is the removable object in #Ouch, which changes a water-filled hole in the center of the map into normal land, unrelated to sight lines, but purely conversion of terrain. List of Removable and Buildable Obstacles There are a number of different removable obstacles that can be found in each map that can be removed for a specific amount of cash. Some will cost more depending on the type, but most will generally cost $1000. KartsNDarts (Total: $1000): *Haystacks with tire stacks (2) – $500 Haunted (Total: $1000): *Trees (2) - $500 Downstream (Total: $700) *Rock piles (2) - $350 Firing Range: *Watch Tower - $1000 Cracked: *Rock - $1000 Streambed: *Fossil Rock - $1000 Chutes (Total: $700): *Statues (2) - $350 each Rake: *Totem - $1000 ($350 before Version 2.0) Spice Islands: *Palm Trees - $1000 Another Brick (Total: $2000): *Palettes of Bricks (2) - $1000 each thumb|Since there are so many cornfields to cut down in Cornfield, here are all cornfields for reference Cornfield (Total: $9300): *Small Cornfield on left and right (2) - $350 *Other Cornfields on left and right (2) - $500 *Scarecrow Cornfield - $1000 *Cornfield below and above Scarecrow Cornfield (2) - $700 *Cornfield below small free space - $700 *Top Square Cornfield - $1000 *Long Cornfield at bottom - $1000 *Large Cornfield - $1500 thumb|Since there are so many buildings to build in High Finance, here are all built buildings for reference High Finance (Total: $12,550): *Building north of bridge - $500 *Building south of bridge - $750 *Building with crane - $500 *Dual buildings south of crane - $1000 *Dual buildings east of left upper tall building - $1000 *Building east of left lower tall building - $750 *Small bottom-right building - $350 *Southern-most building - $500 *Small bottom-left building - $350 *Small top-right building - $350 *North-most building - $500 *Left upper tall building - $1500 *Left lower tall building - $1500 *Right upper tall building - $1500 *Right lower tall building - $1500 Peninsula (Total: $1500): *Seaweed patches (3) - $500 Pat's Pond (Total: $2000): *Rocks (2) - $500 *Bushes (2) - $500 Cargo (Total: $1000): *Graffitied Trucks (2) - $500 (Note: Only unlocks at Round 40+) Spillway (Total: $8000) *Inflatable walls (4) - $2000 Quad (Total: $6000): *Floral Trusses (4) - $1500 Dark Castle (Total: $4000): *Forest (4) - $1000 #Ouch: *Puddle - $1000 Bloody Puddles (2) - $1500 *"Jeep" - $1000 (Note: Results in a false removal of the jeep, resulting in no removal of any obstacle, until the subsequently added obstacle is removed) **Broken Chinook and Jeep - $500 Exceptions As there are many towers afflicted with blindspots when combating alongside objects, there are several examples of tower that completely or partially bypass these obstacles. Towers and Upgrades thumb|Heli Pilot shooting at bloons above hedges Of all the towers in the game, the Monkey Ace and Heli Pilot naturally bypass any and all obstacles in BTD6, having their projectiles not be deflected by objects as well as ignoring sight line blindspots due to how they function. The Alchemist and the Spike Factory on the other hand also ignore objects by default, as their projectiles and spikes are shown to the thrown over these, literally hurdling over objects to hit their targets. Obyn Greenfoot has the interesting perk of being able to fire through objects by default. While the splash damage from Bomb Shooters does get obstructed by objects, the Ice Monkey can still damage bloons obscured by an object. This is accomplished by having other bloons float into a non-blindspot, causing the rest of the bloons in the Ice Monkey's Radius to be caught in the ice blast, regardless if they were behind a blindspot or not. The Aircraft Carrier and Carrier Flagship gain the ability to ignore obstacles with their subsequent planes, though their primary guns can still be plagued with blindspots. The Carrier Flagship also allows monkeys placed on top of the ship to bypass line of sight, though currently their projectiles will still collide with obstacles, which is probably a bug. The Wizard Monkey is able to bypass line of sight obstruction once Guided Magic is purchased (Arcane Mastery until Version 3.0). The Sun Temple and the True Sun God upgrades allow the Super Monkey to fire over objects onto the bloons. Highground thumb|This Sniper can attack anywhere On specific maps, there are certain locations where a tower or multiple towers can bypass any and all forms of objects, allowing for a good vantage point for towers that are most hindered, like the Sniper Monkey. Instances include the large stump in the center of Tree Stump, or the vacant crow's nest in Off the Coast. Alternatively, Highground can be simulated by use of the Carrier Flagship, allowing towers placed upon it to bypass objects themselves. Gallery Lowwiz range.png|Line of Sight obstructions (the hedges in this case) blocking Wizard Monkey Intel nonintel.png|Advanced Intel cannot target the Lead Bloon, but the Glue Gunner in range of the intel does Temple detect through wall.png|Sun Temple shooting through walls in the Anotherbrick track Sniper block.png|Sniper with Line of Sight in the Hedges track Through ace.png|Monkey Ace's darts passing through the hedges in the Hedges track Arcane through.png|Arcane Mastery Wizard bypassing Line of Sight obstruction Overspike.png|Spike Factory without Line of Sight obstructions Over alchemy.png|Alchemist without Line of Sight obstructions Hitting log.png|Glaive from the Boomerang Thrower about to hit a log, which will destroy the glaive upon contact Trivia *There is a Line of Sight option in the pause menu, which hides both the range and lines of sight of a selected tower. This option was intended to help reduce lag on lower end devices or in late game. **This does not exist in the Steam version though. It was also later removed in version 11.0 due to ineffectiveness to prevent lag. *Projectiles affected by Line of Sight will disappear upon impact with a physical obstacle. Plants vs Zombies featured a similar mechanic in the Roof levels; in that case, non-lobbing projectiles would disappear upon impact on the steep rooftops. Category:Bloons TD 6